epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Kazuya Mishima vs. Ryu. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Greetings, fellow wiki people! Today, in this second entry of ERVG's Season 2, we have Ryu, the protagonist of the Street Fighter series, going against Kazuya Mishima, a famous character of Tekken Series in order to see who's superior- Namco or Capcom? and also, who will be the ultimate winner of this crossover? as always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cards and Beats As I said, Season 2 will have Beats and Title Cards here. Kazuya_1.png|Kazuya Mishima Ryu_1.png|Ryu Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! KAZUYA! MISHIMA! VS! RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! BEGIN! Ryu: (starts at 0:21) This crossover will end once more with you crying in defeat, you'll beg me to return to that volcano when you face my lyrical heat. I'll break your iron fist, it seems you're on a losing streak, Shoryuken your fighting style to bits, Ogre, your future is bleak, got a hoe preganant and you really thought you and her were through? now from your dad to your son, your whole family turns against you. My surge of killing intent told me you'll lose just with first glance, You can defeat Sheng Long all you want, but you'll never stand a chance. Kazuya Mishima: (starts at 0:41) I don't stand a chance? Are you trying to defeat your foes through laughter? you imbecile, you'll shrivel up like your film, so bow down to the master. You aren't the quintessential tough guy, and this is your lyrical guillotine, you won't escape nor win this battle, I'll be your ultimate quarantine. You're just hitchhiking off of my fame. Now, stand up and try to fight me. I get all of the women, from Nina to Lili, while you can't even K.O. Chun-Li. I'm on the next gen- you're like your arcade console, nothing but obslete, don't even wear any shoes, that's the reason why you fight in the streets. (Ryu and Kazuya fights, and as Kazuya turns into Devil, Ryu turns into Evil Ryu) Evil Ryu: (starts at 1:12) I'll have my Blood Vengence, if you are the Devil then I am the Lucifer, go back to your planet, Vegeta, with that ego of yours bigger than the Jupiter. Here comes a new challenger, a purple prick shooting lasers out of his eyes, This will be a perfect victory, and I'll take that Corporation as my prize. You're slower than Kuma, kicking your ass all the way back to the Unknown, you and your whole Namco shall face my Tatsumaki, be ready to be blown. No eyes, no mind, no shape, no creativity nor any chance of you rising, Fate of these two worlds are sealed, as this fight will be everything. Devil Kazuya: (starts at 1:33) Don't piss me off, you bandana wearing incomprehensible little shit, I'll be your worst nightmare, I bet even Ken will bring more of a hit. An orphan with no surname, your pathetic life finally comes to an end, since you're losing control, why don't you call up some of your friends? Calling us the uncreative ones, but yet you're wannabe Mortal Kombat, fool, your repetitive storyline even made your games' sales go flat. It's Game over, Ryu, and it seems you're out of coins- you lose. against my lyrical Hadoken, your pity rhymes are just no use. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (K.O.) RAP! (CONTINUE?) BATTLES! ''' '''OF! (GAME OVER.) VIDEO GAMESSSSS!!!! Poll WHO WON? Kazuya Mishima Ryu Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts